Hidden Inheritance
by Crystalined
Summary: Cold-hearted Sesshomaru, who only ruthlessly desires strength. His father also left a hand-sized chest for his eldest son. Now, enter warm-hearted Kimaru, who was enclosed within the box to "aid" him, without memories of her past or abilities, if she even has any. Soon, heart-warming events start teaching Sesshomaru that power wasn't the only thing he inherited from his father..
1. A Useless Sword, A Useless Box

**Hidden Inheritance**

Chapter 1 – A Useless Sword, and A Useless Box

Sesshomaru glared down upon the wooden chest that lay upon his blood-caked hand. It was snowing, the grasses already dead and the frost already taking over. The dog demon paid no heed to the imp that curiously stared from behind; Jakken was not important to him at the moment.

_He gives me a useless healing sword first, then throws a useless box at me afterwards_, he thought sourly before hurling the fragile chest to the ground. But then, something strange happened afterwards, that left Jakken gawking at the event. The box had shattered, but right as the wooden pices had started to spread out across the snow-covered dirt, they started to glow; brighter and whiter than the frost that had taken over the dead grasses.

And in place of the 'useless box' that Sesshomaru described was a female _human_. This provoked the son of Inu no Taisho even more. He was tempted to roar at the girl,"Get lost, you petty mortal!" or to just simply kill her, but the look in her eyes stopped him from doing so. It was pure innocence, yet there was no fear mixed in with the gentle look of kindness yet wariness in her eyes.

"...Sesshomaru-sama...?" the woman asked quietly, her violet eyes meeting his metallic golden ones. _She isn't afraid_, he thought in irritation. "What is it you want with me, human?" Sesshomaru asked coldly with a harsh scowl. He now despised his father more than ever; to think that he gave him a _human_ as part of his inheritance from the great god demon. "H-he...he told me to follow you, and to aid you..."

_ Aid me? She's a mere human, how can she-_, he began to think, but his sense of smell told him otherwise. There was something about the woman...Sesshomaru had to find out more. "What made him think that you were appropriate as my companion?...Utterly useless," he growled in a low, threatening voice. "Y-you must have some kind of special trait for him to think that you were fit to serve under My Lord!" Jakken piped up squarely; it earned him a rough smack in the head by "His Lord."

"...I guess you have to find out," she replied calmly with a generous smile, but her eyes widened slightly as the dog demon leaned down towards her, his nose mere centimeters from hers. "Name. Give me it," Sesshomaru prompted with an emotionless poker face. "K-...Kimaru," she replied in a flustered manner, but soon after she had given her her name, the dog demon was already beginning to walk away, with his imp tailing behind him like a loyal dog. "...He told me that he expected you to be lonely after he was gone..."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, and whipped back around, his eyes blazing with fury. Kimaru braced herself for a large outburst from the scary canine, but surprisingly did not receive one. "...Hn," he managed to let out before continuing on. Kimaru sighed before picking herself up and patiently following the god demon from behind, attempting to befriend the arrogant yet annoying little imp.

Kimaru drowsily shook her head at Jakken before accidentally bumping into the back of the figure known as Sesshomaru. It automatically made her sober up and back up, her violet eyes awkwardly scanning the ground below her. Though Sesshomaru may be oblivious to it, Kimaru was rather nervous to be next to such a dangerous demon, but knew that she had to keep her promise to her senpai and her savior. _It doesn't look like he's picked up my scent of fear yet...right? Well, I don't know why, but I feel safe next to him...Nevermind_, she thought hesitantly. Sesshomaru was now turned around at her, his eyes ominously narrowed with his fangs showing in a threatening manner. An amusing thought soon passed through her, and if Sesshomaru was able to read her thoughts, she would have been instantly slaughtered.

_Hehe...Dogs._

"Pathetic humans. You're tired, aren't you. Human," the dog demon said sourly to her. She flinched at the iciness of his words. "...Yes, I am...But I have a name, Sesshomaru," Kimaru dared to counter. Jakken gave her a small poke in the back with his staff of two heads. "It's Lord Sesshomaru to you!" "Quiet, Jakken," Sesshomaru reprimanded with warning; it shut up the poor weak demon. "Go. Rest then, Human." he huffed pointing with the claw at the edge of his pointer finger at a tree. Kimaru innocently blinked at the...tree.

_I...really have to sleep there...?_

Kimaru almost yelped when she was suddenly carried by Sesshomaru himself. She blinked up at him, wondering why he...

She barely managed to keep her eyes open as Sesshomaru started to glide into the sky, and heard the cry of helpless little Jakken somewhere behind them; maybe he was clinging on to Sesshomaru's...fluffy scarf-thing? She didn't know what to call it, so it ended with that conclusion.

She barely managed to catch herself as Sesshomaru ruthlessly and suddenly let her go from his grip, making her fall upon bare rock. Kimaru winced as her ankle took most of the damage, but still held on to the determination to stand up. _...I don't want to be pathetic and weak in his eyes._

Looking at her surroundings, Kimaru found out that Sesshomaru had dropped her down at the mouth of a dim lit cave. It seemed much better to sleep in there than to sleep next to a tree, so she reluctantly walked in with a deadly-silent Sesshomaru and a whining Jakken trailing behind her.

Kimaru looked back at the dog demon, and gave him a tender smile. "...Thank you," she said to go along with her smile. Sesshomaru grumpily looked away, sending her generosity to shame. "Well, goodnight, Sesshomaru," Kimaru pressed on before gracefully beginning to settle down upon the cold stone.

"Hn."

_Maybe life won't be so bad after all...But, there's one thing that bothers me greatly; I feel like I'm forgetting something..._


	2. A Gift?

**Hidden Inheritance**

Chapter 2 - A Gift?

Kimaru's hands gripped the white silk of her kimono. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, and a spider's web snaked its way around her body, rendering her weak and helpless. Eyes wide in panic, she writhed around to hopefully be free from the dark gray string's grasp as a man clad in a purple kimono approached her. His eyes were blood-red, a cruel smirk crossing his face as he leaned down closer to Kimaru's pale face. She gritted her teeth as she timidly examined him. He was rather handsome, but a chaotic and wild kind of handsome, unlike Sesshomaru. It was then when she suddenly wondered where Sesshomaru was. _Sesshomaru_. The man in front of her seemed evil and harsh; he set a slender hand on her cheek, caressing it before roughly pulling her into a deep kiss. Kimaru yelped in protest, though her voice was muffled by the man's cold lips as she once again tried to escape the spider webs. Her eyes stained with salty tears, she heard a voice in her head. _Kimaru. Kimaru. Kimaru! _

"Kimaru!" Her eyes snapped open in shock as she was picked up and slammed against a cave wall. "A-Ah..." she whimpered, wincing from the sharp pain that was sent through her body from impacting the stone wall. Kimaru's violet eyes looked up to meet Sesshomaru's distant golden ones. For some reason, the young woman let out a soft sigh of relief. She would rather see his cold amber eyes rather than the man from her dream's blood-red eyes. "I'm sorry. I usually never sleep this late..." she apologized timidly, though she never lowered her gentle eyes from the dog demon's. Jaken made his way towards her, giving her thigh a swift whack from his staff. Except that it didn't hurt and only felt like a weak little tap, much to the imp's dismay. "The staff just stopped itself from touching her!" the minimized demon yipped at Sesshomaru, though the taller demon did not seem to care as he simply made his way out of the cave. "I need to go bathe!" Kimaru argued at the white-haired man, causing his sharp eyes to narrow in distaste. "I-I'm not a perfect demon like you... Sesshomaru." Kimaru saw his body tense as she dropped the formalities with him. From what she could recall from her scraps of memories here and there, Kimaru never acted so daring and persistent. However, most of her memories were gone and she couldn't come to a conclusion with the few puzzle pieces that she still had. "Very well, Human." The dog demon, Kimaru could tell, was trying his very best to keep himself from lunging at her and slitting her throat out with his poison claws. She was silently thankful that he didn't. "Kimaru... Sesshomaru, my name is Kimaru," the brown-haired girl repeated, just like how she did the day before. "Just get on with it!" Jaken piped up in annoyance. Kimaru patiently smiled down at the imp, causing the green-skinned male to close his mouth and blush at her sudden beauty. "I will, Jaken."

Kimaru re-entered the cave from which she had slept in during the night, recalling that there had been a small pool somewhere. Tying her soft brown hair up with a string, she undressed herself and slipped down into the warm water. Perhaps it was a mini-hot spring. Hot spring or no hot spring, Kimaru was satisfied and needed to finish quickly before Sesshomaru could get impatient and drag her out. Which was something she did not wish to happen whatsoever. After getting herself clean, she turned around to grab her white kimono, only to find that it had disappeared. Frowning, she timidly called out to the shadows. "Jaken...?" she questioned, assuming that the imp was probably just messing with her. Without warning, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her against a heavily-muscled chest. Gasping, she looked up to see Sesshomaru, his usual piercing gaze boring into her warm violet eyes. Madly blushing she tried to withdraw from his grasp in order to question why he was watching her bathe, naked, but he did not allow her to, using his second arm to clasp her shoulders against his body again. "Small frame... It should fit, then," he coldly murmured into her ear, causing the brown-haired maiden to shiver. What was he talking about? Within seconds, Kimaru was left alone in the pool again, except with a beautiful kimono laying where her white one used to be. Eyes wide, she climbed out and dressed herself in it before Sesshomaru could randomly pop in again. Kimaru stared at herself in the reflection of the blue pool. The kimono's hem rested right above her feet, magenta sakura tree designs along the bottom half of the dress. Starting from the bottom, the kimono was a deep shade of magenta, lavender, and pink, and the shades paled as they made their way up to Kimaru's shoulders. The very top of the kimono was seemingly white, with a few shades of the previous colors here and there.

Kimaru made her way back to the cave entrance to see nonchalant Jaken with Sesshomaru standing silently nearby. Blushing, she softly walked over to the white-haired demon. "...Thank you for the gift. T-Though, you could have just asked for my size rather than feeling for it y-yourself..." she murmured timidly, her gaze lingering at her feet for she was afraid of what Sesshomaru would do. The dog demon's hand extended out to rest on her chin, forcing her face upwards to stare into his cold gaze. "It was not a gift. I am not dragging you around while you wear that disappointment of a kimono. As for how I retrieved your size, you have no right to say. Though Father instructed you to be an _aide_, you are nothing but property. A thing. Now, let's go. Kimaru," the demon reprimanded harshly before picking her up princess-style and taking to the skies again. Similarly to the first time, Jaken was clinging on to Sesshomaru's mokomoko as they silently moved along the clouds.

Kimaru was slightly shivering, the wind beating ruthlessly against her pale cheeks, and Sesshomaru, having noticed it, casually pulled her closer into his embrace while keeping a perfectly emotionless straight face. She did not dare to point his kindness out, because the girl could tell that it would most likely earn her a skydiving experience. No, no thank you. Her eyes widened as she saw a hawk flying nearby, and she silently willed it to come closer. Strangely, it did, and as Kimaru wished for an ability to fly, just like that hawk, a welcoming wind accelerated Sesshomaru's flying. The dog demon immediately noticed that abnormal gesture, glancing down at the oblivious girl who still seemed to stare at the hawk. "Kimaru. You are human, correct?" he quietly asked in his usual monotone voice. "Hm? Ah, yes. I think so... I don't really remember much from my past," Kimaru calmly replied, innocent violet eyes boring into the dog demon's soul. Sesshomaru avoided her gaze as he continued his journey around his territory. "You think so," he repeated to himself. _You think so._


	3. Drive for the Tetsusaiga

**Author's Note: Hello! Crys here! Well, I just wanted to warn you all that I will basically rewrite the story of InuYasha through my own eyes and how I want it to flow. I apologize if that is not what you wanted, but I'll try to make it somewhat similar to the anime/manga to the best of my ability, when I can. I also may skip a few of the real events here and there, because I don't want to type you a 5000-page book and waste your lifetime. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I kind of forgot to add this in the previous chapters (Good job Crys), but I do not own InuYasha whatsoever! I only own my OC, but on second thought, Sesshomaru owns my OC so basically I own nothing. T^T Now, please read as I sob in the corner...**

**Hidden Inheritance**

Chapter 3 - Drive for the Tetsusaiga

Kimaru uncomfortably squirmed under Sesshomaru's strong hold of her lithe body. It wasn't the flying-in-a-dog-demon's-arms part that was unsettling; it was his piercing golden gaze that continued to eye her with uneasy suspicion. She couldn't understand why he was doing so; all she did was confirm his question. She was indeed human, as far as she knew. And besides, couldn't demons like him be able to tell a scent difference? She subconsciously snuggled closer into his warm body. The wind was cold and Sesshomaru was moving very fast. It was then when Kimaru spotted a long and slender object drifting away from the dog demon's body, passing his silver hair and creamy mokomoko (She had questioned him what it was earlier) and falling downwards towards the earth.

"Sesshomaru, aren't you going to get that? Inu no Taisho-sama left it for you!" Kimaru pressed, her violet eyes timidly searching his cold gaze as he ignored the piece of steel slowly getting further and further away. Gritting her teeth, she took the risk of sitting up in his arms, knowing that he was probably strong enough to simply support her with one arm as she sat on his lower arm as if she were sitting on a chair. With her arms around his neck, of course. They didn't need her to fall off do to balance problems, do they? Kimaru daringly stared straight into Sesshomaru's eyes, biting her bottom lip at their sudden closeness. They were flying, for crying out loud. "You are going to get it back. Sesshomaru," the female commanded in a calm, soothing voice. The dog demon's eyes narrowed, though he concealed the fact that he was actually feeling awkward and embarrassed at her sudden bold move. The silver-haired man skeptically blinked at her, stopping in midair and hovering over the spot where the Tenseiga was slowly continuing to drop. "What are you going to do if I don't?" Sesshomaru challenged angrily, his lips turned up in a feral snarl. Kimaru sucked in a sharp breath. "Are you sure you wish to know, Sesshomaru? You may regret it..." And off she went, pushing herself away from her flying ride's arms and down towards the earth. She was falling. Falling like Tenseiga.

"Lady Kimaru!" Jaken shrieked in horror. Though he always acted as if he was constantly annoyed by the girl, he started to grow on her attentive kindness and generosity. He was going to miss her smiles if she died, ironically. He batted at Sesshomaru's mokomoko in disdain. "Hurry, My Lord! Surely you're going to get her?" he pleaded, his yellow cat-like eyes wide in shock. The dog demon was slowly hovering downwards, a silver eyebrow raised at the imp. He was, sure enough, annoyed and irritated. While Sesshomaru continued to stubbornly watch Kimaru fall, the brown-haired girl clasped her hands around the sword, pulling it protectively against her chest and shutting her eyes. Sesshomaru silently gritted his teeth. She was hoping for him to catch her, to save her. He constantly screamed at his beast in his mind, saying how he was going to be grateful if Kimaru died and shattered with Tenseiga. It was like hitting two birds with one stone. "Good riddance, good riddance..." he repeated in a low voice under his breath. His golden eyes widened as he heard Kimaru's soft, melodic voice from below. "..._Sesshomaru_."

Sesshomaru sighed, cursing at himself for complying to his beast and swooped down at a demonic speed to pick Kimaru up with ease, twenty feet above the ground. As he drifted downwards, from the corner of his eye, he could see Kimaru's lips upturned in a satisfied smile. Jaken lightly giggled to himself in glee for his Lord. "She has you on a leash, doesn't she, My L-" The imp was rewarded with a swift whack on the head right as the trio landed in a dark clearing. Kimaru calmly stood up, timidly handing the steel sword over to the taller dog demon. "As useless as you may think it is, just keep it in case you start regretting. Please, Sesshomaru?" she persuaded sweetly with a gentle smile gracing her lips. Sesshomaru glared extremely sharp daggers at her as he stubborn turned away, latching Tenseiga back onto his kimono as he walked down the forest road. Dead silence followed him as he continued to storm off. Even Jaken's clumsy footsteps weren't heard... Wait. The dog demon quickly turned around, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, only to find that Kimaru and Jaken were gone. What was left, however, was a long slither-mark across the ground. His eyes briefly flashed a quick red before returning to its usual amber shade.

_"Kimaru."_

The next few short minutes were accompanied by Sesshomaru's raged growl as he ran through the woods with his demonic speed. Whoever had the nerve to _kidnap_ his property was stupid enough to leave an obvious trail as to where they went. Besides, Kimaru's lily scent was very hard to miss; it was sweeter than most humans' scents and easily attracted the dog demon's nose. Her lily scent mixed with Jaken's swampy scent was a little disgusting, but it was still easily detected and it took Sesshomaru mere minutes to track them down. His beast roared within him as the sight of a snake demon cradling the small form of Kimaru bothered him greatly. She was _his _property. No one else's. Jaken was worthlessly thrown to the side, his staff helplessly laying near the resisting brown-haired girl who was being gently constricted by the green-scaled beast.

"You are very idiotic and low to just take my things away from me as you please," Sesshomaru harshly spoke as he entered the clearing. The captor looked up, his red eyes narrowing. The snake demon was basically an over-sized, 30-feet-long, green-scaled, and red-eyed snake that had four tails. Two of them feeling Kimaru up. Upon quick observation, Sesshomaru could tell that Kimaru was close to crying as he saw the slimy tail sneak under her kimono between her legs. Though the dog demon was done with talking and wanted to hurry and slice the snake into bits, the green-scaled demon was not.

"Idiotic? My, I simply wanted to give you a break from this delicious-smelling human... We demons never knew you, All-Mighty Sesshomaru, to keep humans nearby. She must be sexually tasty, I bet," the snake cooed, its purple tongue sneaking out to lightly flick Kimaru's cheek, then sliding back into its mouth, resting between his fangs. "Besides. You have nothing but the Tenseiga. Weaker demons like me need to take advantage of that and do as we please before you get any stronger... Inu no Taisho died! Such a thing is very beneficial to us," the demon continued to explain. Sesshomaru flashed the weaker demon an icy smirk before resting his gaze on uncomfortable Kimaru again. She was upset and angry. Not to mention helplessly dangling from the snake's tail.

"Take advantage? Why, you son of a bitch," Sesshomaru growled, green poison oozing from his sharpened claws. After mere seconds, the snake demon was chopped in half, causing it to drop Kimaru down onto the rough ground atop of Jaken's staff. He gritted his teeth as he ears picked up her soft yelp of pain. No. Only he could cause her pain. No one else. No one. Despite being split in half by Sesshomaru's claws, the two halves simply grew back a head. Now there were two? Great. After more events of slicing, sixteen smaller snakes had replaced the two larger ones. The dog demon was getting annoyed. He was supposed to be fighting and killing strong demons, not stupid and lowly ones such as the one in front of him. While fending off fifteen of the snakes, one of the green-scaled creatures slowly sneaked up on the silver-haired main, fangs bared and ready.

"Sesshomaru!" Kimaru shrieked, raising the staff and pointing it at the small figure of the sixteenth snake. A streak of ice erupted from the tip of her fingers, powerfully swirling around the staff before being directed straight onto the snake. A purifying snap shook the whole clearing as the thin body of the green-scaled demon was shattered along with the ice, before the stream of coldness moved on to the rest of the fifteen snakes. As soon as they were killed, Kimaru sighed with relief, and the stream of ice dissipated into the atmosphere without a single trace. Now-conscious Jaken just stared at her in disbelief, whereas Sesshomaru secretly did the same (With his stone-hard face).

"My Lord, you never told me that the Staff of Two Heads could shoot ice as well as fire!" Jaken piped up as he made his way towards the dog demon. "And you never told me that humans could wield it either."

"It _can't_. Jaken, it can't shoot ice, and humans cannot wield it," Sesshomaru answered motionlessly as he continued to scrutinize oblivious Kimaru. "What did you just do?" the dog demon questioned harshly, grabbing Kimaru by the shoulders and shoving her against a tree. She gasped in surprise, staring at Sesshomaru with her violet eyes wide. "I-I just wanted to save you... I don't know what I did...!" she yelped, flinching from the sudden pain in her shoulders. His claws were digging into her skin. Sesshomaru was tempted to continue to interrogate her when suddenly his voice was caught in his throat when he heard a small tear trail down her pale cheek.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry... If I hadn't forced us to land... I wouldn't have put you through this trouble..." Kimaru murmured softly through her quiet sobs. The dog demon's cold gaze softened-only for a brief second before reverting back to his usual look. "It's okay. Shut up, you're annoying," he grunted, removing his claws from her shoulders and giving her silky brown hair a quick and light pat. "Let's go," he muttered darkly, moving away from Kimaru and leaving Jaken behind. The two blinked, clearly confused, as they made their way after the silver-haired man.

"Stupid Tenseiga," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. _"I'll get the Tetsusaiga and protect them better in the future."_


End file.
